


Cats have nine lives, right?

by KieranIsHiding (XOSweetsOX)



Series: Kieran's MPB 2020: Age of Smack [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, flerken!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOSweetsOX/pseuds/KieranIsHiding
Summary: "Ofcourseit’s right after the very first time that hefinallygets it on with these two insanely gorgeous human specimens that Tony slips up. It’s never happened before and Tony feels like he should be more frustrated with himself and his lack of control than he is -- but then again, mindblowing sex with not one, buttwosupersoldiers would probably reduceanyone’sbrain to soft, cozy static, right?"-----Fill for Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 - Cat-Ear Headbands
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kieran's MPB 2020: Age of Smack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Cats have nine lives, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some casual crack and implied smut, as one does. Hope y'all enjoy <3

Of _course_ it’s right after the very first time that he _finally_ gets it on with these two insanely gorgeous human specimens that Tony slips up. It’s never happened before and Tony feels like he should be more frustrated with himself and his lack of control than he is -- but then again, mindblowing sex with not one, but _two_ supersoldiers would probably reduce _anyone’s_ brain to soft, cozy static, right?

“Woah, Tony… where did you get that headband?”

And, yup… there it is. _Fuck_.

“Hm? What headband?” Tony tries to play it off, frantically scrambles to pull his ears back in. Come on, _come on_.

“The cat-ear headband you’re wearing -- how did I not notice that?” Bucky rumbles curiously. “Stevie? Did you see this a minute ago?” 

Steve gives a thready, curious grunt from where his face is buried in the back of Tony’s neck. He’s spooned up behind Tony, both of them on their sides, and his slowly softening cock is still buried deep in Tony’s ass. He doesn’t seem particularly worried about it -- or even _aware_ , and goddamn if that doesn’t give Tony’s ego just the tiniest boost and make him want to purr like the engine of Steve’s bike -- and just shifts to wrap himself tighter around Tony. Bucky reaches up to gently thumb the edge of one ear just as Steve grinds his hips forward in a filthy echo of the aftershocks he must be feeling, teeth sinking into the nape of Tony’s neck on a drawn-out groan, and, _fuck-_

“Tony?” Bucky hums worriedly, but nope, Tony’s too far gone to be able to reassure him.

Tiny claws burst from the tips of Tony’s fingers, and he _feels_ his eyes go slitted and half-lidded as an overwhelmed mewl bursts from his lips. It’s all too much, the way Steve almost seems to be trying to _knot_ him, like a real Flerken mate would, holding him down with deliciously bruising hands and just the barest edge of what should be fangs at his neck.

Tony feels himself losing it, this is just _too much, too good,_ and he barely has time to gasp out a “Sorry! I’m so sorry, please don’t be-” before the rest of the partial shift overtakes him, and he loses all coherent thought to the overwhelming tide of _mates, yes, good, nest, breed, knot, **mates.**_

…

It must be a good twenty minutes by the time Tony finally manages to swim to the surface of the _ocean_ of happy-rumbling-pleased-fucked-out hormones racing through his half-Flerken body. He can feel the sleek patches of auburn and blonde fur peeking through at his hips, the outsides of his thighs, the backs of his shoulder blades. His fangs have dropped completely, in addition to the eyes and the claws.

And his _ears_ … Bucky is still sweeping the pad of a thumb gently back and forth at the base of one pointed, concave, fur-covered ear. Which, _whoops_ , that must be the reason why a thick, throaty purr is spinning like a top in Tony’s chest. He’s sure Steve must be able to feel it, from where he’s _still_ pressed up against Tony’s back, still buried to the hilt in Tony’s ass, _fuck_.

“Back with us, baby?” Bucky murmurs, and gods is the temptation to pretend like he’s still lost in the soup of happy-brain chemicals more than a little enticing. But, these men have always been his weakness, even when he was too ~~proud~~ stubborn to admit it.

“Yeah, I--” Tony has to pause to clear his throat, the purr still rumbling low and deep. “Yeah.”

“You know,” Steve speaks up gently from behind him, and Tony can feel Bucky notice it as his ears perk and flick at the unexpected noise, fucking hell. “I can’t honestly say I’m surprised that you’re not entirely human. You’ve always been the best of us, even when I was too proud and stubborn to admit it, and it just makes sense that you’ve got a little something special hiding in there too.”

And that… was not the reaction Tony was expecting. _At all_. But as he looks up and meets Bucky’s eyes in front of him, and sees that same gentle acceptance that he desperately hopes he’s hearing in Steve’s tone.

He settles in deeper between them, the purr building up into a full-on _rumble_ , and knows that everything will be okay. And if not, well. Cats have nine lives, right? They’ll have all the time in the world to figure this out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you made it this far! Feel free to leave me feedback in the comments if you'd like to.
> 
> (Lovingly inspired by newtypeshadow (Tait) and her fics with flerken!Tony recently. If you enjoyed this, _please_ go check out her stuff and show her some love!)


End file.
